Vehicles take a number of different shapes and sizes, and therefore often require specialized lifts. Moreover, different lifts may be required for different projects. For example, there may be instances where it is advantageous for the vehicle lift to be positioned under the frame of the vehicle. In other instances, it may be advantageous for the vehicle to be lifted under its wheels. It is burdensome to purchase and store a separate lift for each vehicle and every occasion. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a lift that can be modified to fit a variety of vehicles.